Kudley's Day Out
by KittenRainbow
Summary: .:AU Birthday Gift:. When Mike desperately needs a babysitter for his little cousin, who else better for the job than the Fazbear gang? But as the animatronics soon realize...what exactly DO they know about babysitting?


**A/N: Happy birthday to you, Kudley! *hugs you and hands you lots of cake, presents, and baby versions of the FNAF characters* I really hope you enjoy this, as well as anyone else who might stumble upon this. XD**  
 **Now, as always, this story is an AU in the following concepts:**

 **1\. Kudley is a baby (surprise, surprise :D) in here, and she is Mike's cousin. Also, Mike swears, and Jeremy has a stutter.**

 **2\. The Marionette is here in the pizzeria. Still 2-3 feet tall, still female, still childlike. c: Also, she doesn't speak English well.**

 **3\. Jeremike shipping. *w***

 **Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

It was another typical day in the ol' pizzeria. Bonnie and Foxy were playing cards in the Dining Hall (and Foxy was winning as usual); Chica was in the Kitchen, chatting with her Cupcake and working on making pizza; the Marionette was sleeping in her box, with her music box wound up, and Freddy was reading his daily newspaper in the Office.

Nothing too eventful was going on. Just another average day when the pizzeria was closed.

If only they knew what was soon to come... *insert evil laughter here*

* * *

"Hey, guys, I'm here!" Mike Schmidt called out as he walked into the pizzeria, holding a baby carrier (with a blanket draped over it) and handling a pink bag on his shoulder.

"Mike!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, putting down his cards. "It's daytime; what are you doing here?"

"Aye, matey, I thought ye normally came at night," Foxy said, confused.

"Well, glad to see you too," Mike answered with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Did I hear that Mike's here?" Chica called out as she came out of the Kitchen, the Cupcake on her shoulder. She wiped her doughy hands on her bib/apron, then headed over to the trio. "Hi, there, Mike! What brings you here?"

"I'd thought I'd drop on by to see y'all," Mike said, smiling. "What's up with you?"

"Well, to me, it's not fun. Foxy keeps beating me at cards!" Bonnie whined.

"Hmph. Not me fault that ye're a sore loser, mate," Foxy said, grinning.

"I was making pizza for lunch!" Chica said, beaming. "Just the usual toppings, but I was thinking of experimenting later."

Mike nodded. "What about Fazbear and the Puppet?"

"Freddy's in the Office reading and Mari's sleeping in her box," Bonnie spoke up.

"Tha' little puppet's darn lucky. I'd like to get as much shut-eye as she does without tha' Cap'n getting all moody about it," Foxy muttered, putting down his cards. "Maybe _I_ should get a music box meself and bawl me eyes out whenever it runs out."

"Oh, stop it, Foxy," Bonnie said, giving the fox a nudge.

While Foxy was complaining, Chica had wandered over to the stroller that Mike had been pushing around. She removed the blanket that was covering the top and let out an excited squeal when she saw what was inside. "Oh! A baby!" she cried.

The baby looked up at her with large, brown eyes. Seeing the chicken, she let out a happy gurgle and batted her tiny hands at her.

Mike came over. "Oh yeah, sorry. Everyone, this is Kudley, my baby cousin. I'm babysitting her for the day."

"Oh, she's so _cute!_ " Chica said, cupping her face.

"That is a cute baby," Bonnie said, grinning.

"Aye," Foxy agreed. "How old is tha' wee lassie?"

"She'll be ten months pretty soon," Mike said, smiling. "She hasn't walked yet, but she's a really fast crawler, let me tell you." Seeing some drool on Kudley's chin, he took out a baby wipe and wiped it off. "When she's not in this seat, she better be watched, or else she wanders off to explore."

"I wonder if she likes pizza," Chica couldn't help saying. "I could make a really teeny pizza and give it to her!"

"I don't know, Chica. She doesn't look like she could chew it. She's only got a few teeth," Bonnie said, peering at Kudley's smiling mouth.

"How 'bout I tell 'er one of me pirate stories, aye?" Foxy offered, lifting up his hook. "Kiddies always love hangin' out with me, tha' greatest pirate to ever roam tha' seven seas!"

"Well, I doubt she'd really understand you at this point, but sure, why not?" Mike said, sitting down at the table. Even as an adult, he still liked hearing Foxy's stories.

With that, Foxy launched himself and the others into a fantastic tale about living on the sea, fighting baddies like Davy Jones and his beast, the Kraken. Although Kudley didn't understand the plot, she did enjoy hearing it. She babbled happily and excitedly kicked her feet as she listened to Foxy talk about his wonderful journey.

* * *

Halfway throughout the story, Mike's phone buzzed. He picked it up and answered the call, making sure to excuse himself beforehand. "Hey, what's up?" he whispered.

Mike listened to the caller for a few seconds. Then his eyes suddenly widened and a look of shock crossed his face. "Y-Yeah. No, don't worry, I didn't forget. T-Totally. Just...give me a few minutes, I'm on my way. See ya in a few," he whispered back before hanging up. As soon as he did, he buried his face in his hands. "Aww, shit...!"

Hearing his distress, Foxy stopped his story and looked up at Mike. "Somethin' troublin' ye, lad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. No. I-I mean... _aaahhh!_ " Mike exclaimed in frustration as he paced the length of the pizzeria. Then he stopped and faced the robots. "Okay, look. Some time ago, Jeremy wanted me and him to go to this new place for dinner. You know, like a date."

This immediately triggered a series of _"Ooh!"_ s and wolf whistles from the animatronics. Even baby Kudley managed to join in on the fun, babbling happily.

Mike blushed and rolled his eyes, then continued. "Here's where shit hits the fan: that place doesn't allow little kids in, since it's all fancy-like. Jeremy likes fancy things like that. And me, being the worst possible boyfriend EVER, completely forgot that it was today. My aunt calls this morning and asks me to watch Kudley while she's busy doing something. Since I'm obviously an asshole and FORGOT about the date, I say yes. So now, long story short: I either need a babysitter for my cousin, or I call Jeremy and tell him to cancel the date."

Everyone gasped at hearing this. "Oh, no, Mike, you can't cancel the date!" Chica cried. "That would break Jeremy's heart!"

Mike sighed in frustration as he went over to sit at the table. "I know, I know. He's been so excited about this for a while now. I really don't want to cancel, but I don't know anyone who would watch Kudley on such short notice."

"What about tha' other friend of yers? What was tha' landlubber's name...Fritz?" Foxy suggested. "Somethin' like that?"

Mike shook his head. "Nah, I can't call Fritz. The guy wouldn't know a wrench from a bottle. He's a tech-head, not a babysitter."

Bonnie suddenly spoke up, having been quiet for some time. "What if...what if _we_ took care of Kudley for you?" he asked, his purple bunny ears perking up.

Mike looked up, genuinely surprised. " _You_ guys?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Chica said, liking the idea. "We take care of little kids all the time!"

"But never babies. How would you know how to take care of Kudley?" Mike asked, dubious.

"...Okay, so maybe we don't know much. But we can learn!" Bonnie said.

"Besides, we don't want you to be late with Jeremy. Go on with him!" Chica insisted.

"Don't ye worry 'bout tha' kid, mate. We'll take real good care of her, ye'll see. It's only fer a few hours, aye? That ain't too much!" Foxy said, putting his hook up. He went over and took the diaper bag that Mike had brought in. "See, we're all prepared already!"

Mike wanted to facepalm at that, but he really was running late. "Okay...I'll trust you this time," he told the animatronics. "But PLEASE don't mess anything up. Babies are super fragile and need lots of attention." With that, he went over to Kudley, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, then turned and hurried out the door, waving at the crew as he did. "See you later!"

* * *

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all looked at each other awkwardly. Well, they were now the proud babysitters of Kudley...so now what?

"Um...where do we start?" Bonnie asked, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know. I didn't really think Mike would agree to let us take care of her," Chica replied, clasping her wings together.

She walked over to Kudley. "Is there anything you want, sweetie?"

Kudley, who had been chewing on her rattle, looked up. "Ba-ba!" she said. "Ba-ba! Ba-ba!"

Chica nervously eyed the others. "What does that mean?"

"Don't look at me, lassie. I don't speak baby," Foxy said, holding up his paws.

"Wan' ba-ba!" Kudley said again, shaking the rattle. She kicked her little feet in the baby seat.

Bonnie came over and looked through the bag that Foxy was still holding. "Is the...'ba-ba' _..._ in here?" he asked, sifting through the contents.

"Ba-ba! Ba-ba!"

"I don't know," Chica said, eyeing Kudley. "Try looking for things that begins with B."

"There's a lot of things in here tha begins with B!" Bonnie cried out anxiously. "Bottles, bibs, blankets, binkies...what does she want?"

"Ba-ba! Ba-ba!" Kudley exclaimed again. She was clearly getting agitated. She dropped the rattle and started patting her hands on the seat anxiously.

"Here, let me just -" Bonnie said as he took the bag off Foxy's shoulder and dumped everything out onto the table. "Look for something that could be a ba-ba!"

"Ba-ba...! Wan' ba-ba!" Kudley whined. She had had enough. Her face screwed up, and she started to cry. _Loudly_.

Chica panicked. "Bonnie, _do something!_ She's crying!"

"What do you want me to do? I don't know what she wants!" Bonnie shouted back in frustration as he frantically searched through the things.

"Here, mate, try this thing -" Foxy started to say as he grabbed a bottle of baby powder. Unfortunately, he squeezed the bottle too hard, causing it to explode. Soon, the three animatronics were covered in a fine coat of white powder.

"Oh!" Chica gasped as both Bonnie and Foxy sneezed. "What _is_ this stuff?!"

"I don't know, but it's making my respiratory system act up!" Bonnie said as he sneezed again. "Is it dangerous?"

"The wee lassie's still cryin'!" Foxy exclaimed as he gestured to Kudley, who was still wailing. She had stopped a bit when the powder exploded, but she still wanted her ba-ba. And she wasn't gonna stop till she had it.

* * *

Freddy had been in the Office the whole time (no big surprise there). He was just finished up the newspaper's daily Sudoku puzzle. Usually, it didn't take him that long, but this time, it had really thrown him for a loop. He even had to get notes out to do it. All this made him question the theoretical concept of numbers and whether they were really infinite or not.

He had just turned to look at the newest sale for top hats when he heard a shrill crying noise. Freddy immediately put down the paper, his furry ears twitching slightly. Had someone gotten hurt?

Freddy came out of the Office and walked down the hall. The crying seemed to get and louder each time. When he came to the Prize Corner, he stopped, thinking it was maybe the Marionette, but then he heard Chica and Bonnie shouting in the other room.

As Freddy quickly came into the Dining Hall, his eyes widened in shock. There was a human baby in a seat upon the table, and it was crying. Meanwhile, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were practically dancing around the wailing infant. All three of them were covered in some white powder.

" _What are you doing?_ " he shouted.

Immediately, all the commotion stopped. (Even Kudley looked up from her tears.) Everyone turned to face him. Bonnie had several pacifiers in his mouth; Chica was holding two dolls and had a type of bonnet around her face, and Foxy had a pink blanket draped over himself.

Seeing the large bear, Bonnie quickly spat out the pacifiers. "Uh...hey there, Freddy," he said awkwardly, his cheeks sporting a crimson hue.

"What are you doing with that infant? Where are its parents?" Freddy exclaimed, coming over.

"Um...this is Kudley. She's Mike's cousin, and we agreed to babysit her while he goes on a date with Jeremy," Chica answered, putting the dolls down and quickly removing the bonnet she had on her head.

"But then tha' lassie started cryin' and we was tryin' to figure out what was wrong," Foxy said, taking the blanket off himself.

"And then this powder got everywhere!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing to his dusty coat. "I don't know what it is, but it could be poisonous!"

"Ba-ba," Kudley said tearfully.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, then turned to his friends.

"W-We don't know what it means..." Chica said sadly. "We tried looking for things that start with the letter B...but no luck."

Freddy thought about this, then went over to Kudley, who looked ready to cry again. He picked up a blanket and showed it to her.

Kudley shook her head.

Freddy placed the blanket down and held up a pacifier.

Kudley kicked her little feet in response.

Putting down the pacifier, Freddy reached over and showed her a milk bottle.

Kudley started bouncing in her seat. "Ba-ba!" she said, putting her fingers into her mouth while reaching for the bottle with the other.

Freddy nodded, understanding. "She's hungry," he said, handing the bottle to Bonnie.

"Oh, alright then. I think there's some baby formula in these jars here -" Bonnie started to say, reaching for the jars.

" _Ooh! Food!_ I'm on it!" Chica exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed the bottle out of Bonnie's paws and made a mad dash for the kitchen. Seconds later, loud metal clanging began echoing through the kitchen.

Before anyone could say anything else, Chica came running out, holding a covered tray. "Lunchtime!" she sang cheerily.

Foxy eyed the tray. "What be in tha' tray, lass?" he asked.

"A special surprise for our special guest!" Chica said, winking.

Bonnie went over and brought a highchair from the side. "Here, we can put her in this. The moms always put their kids in here."

"I'll go get 'er!" Foxy said, starting to reach out for the baby.

"Foxy, stop," Freddy suddenly warned, making everyone fall silent.

The red fox stopped in his tracks and turned. "What be tha' matter, Cap'n?"

"Not with the hook," Freddy said, pointing to said appendage.

Foxy took a glance at his hook. "Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'll go screw on a paw fer now." With that, he went over to the Backstage room.

Freddy went over and picked Kudley up, keeping her at a distance (since he wasn't too fond of physical contact or close proximity). He placed her in the highchair, making sure she was secure.

Chica placed the tray on the little table and lifted the lid. "Ta-daa!" she chirped happily. "Bon appétit!"

The other animatronics eyed the bottle curiously. Inside, it was mostly yellow, with sprinkles of white and red mixed in. It was mostly puree at this point, but it did have a familiar aroma to it...wait -

"Chica, is this blended pizza?" Bonnie asked, eyes wide.

Chica nodded. "Yup! You said she couldn't chew the pizza, so I made it all mushy so that she doesn't have to chew it!"

"You sure that's safe fer tha' lassie? I mean, can she eat it?" Foxy asked as he came back. His hook was gone, having been replaced by a furry paw.

"Sure! Pizza's good for anybody!" the yellow chicken exclaimed. She went over and sat next to the highchair. "C'mon, Kudley, let's eat!"

"Ba-ba!" Kudley squealed excitedly as she opened her mouth. After Chica had given her the bottle, Kudley started drinking it, savoring this strange new formula. It was warm and cheesy...and delicious!

"I think she likes it, Chica!" Bonnie said, watching Kudley's reaction.

"Told you, pizza's great for everyone!" Chica said as she kept feeding Kudley, making sure to wipe the excess formula off the little one's chin.

"I wonder if it tastes tha' same..." Foxy murmured to himself, eyeing the bottle hungrily.

* * *

Chica kept feeding Kudley until all the pizza formula was gone. "There we go! All better now, right?" she asked.

Kudley dropped the bottle and smiled, batting her tiny hands at the chicken. She started to say something, but then her expression changed to one of discomfort. She started puffing up her cheeks, as if she was holding her breath.

"Wh-What's happening to her?" Bonnie asked, nervous.

"I don't know. S-She was fine just a second ago..." Chica replied, equally nervous.

Kudley started to whine and fuss again. She kicked her little feet in the air, clearly not happy now.

"Maybe tha' lassie wasn't s'posed to eat tha' pizza formula...?" Foxy said anxiously.

Chica shook her head. "No...it can't be that...Wait. I've seen this happen before!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy all eyed her curiously.

Chica cleared her pipes before speaking. "In the day, when I'm serving food, I see sometimes that the babies act like Kudley is right now. The moms never panicked, though...but I can't remember what they did to calm them down..."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Bonnie said. He went over and picked up the fussy baby. "I heard them say that it was because the babies had...bubbles?"

Chica suddenly got it. "Oh!" she said. "Kudley has bubbles inside her! She needs to be burped!"

Bonnie nodded, understanding as well. "Oh, okay! But..." he started as he looked at Kudley," ...how did the moms do it?"

"I've seen tha' mothers place tha' babes on their backs and patted them," Foxy spoke up. "Do it like that, mate. See if that works."

The bunny nodded and gently placed Kudley on his back, then gave her a few pats on the back. A little cough was heard, followed by a burp. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Hey, guys, I think it worked -"

His words were cut off suddenly as Kudley made another sound and a warm, sticky sensation dripped down his back.

Chica went over and looked, then laughed. "It did work," she said, smiling. "A little _too_ well, I might add."

It turned out that Kudley had spit up all over Bonnie's back. The bunny cringed as he handed the now-happy baby to Chica. "Uhh...I'm gonna go clean this up now," he said awkwardly as he turned and quickly headed towards the restrooms.

Chica turned to Kudley. "Now that you're feeling all better, wanna have some playtime?" she asked.

Kudley squealed excited and clapped her little hands. "Yee!" she said.

"Okay, then, let's go!" Chica exclaimed happily, taking her to the Show Stage. Freddy and Foxy followed her, wondering what this chicken had in mind.

* * *

Chica placed Kudley on the Show Stage. "Watch her for me, please? Mike said she was a fast crawler," she said, before darting off to the Prize Corner.

The two remaining animatronics turned to look at Kudley, who had propped herself up to a sitting position in no time. She babbled happily to herself as she started crawling all around the stage. Freddy and Foxy made sure to stand at the edge so that she wouldn't fall off.

"So, Cap'n, what do ye think Chica's up to?" Foxy spoke up, turning to look at Freddy. "I be a tad curious..."

Freddy made sure not to take his eyes off the baby. He only shrugged; not having the slightest of ideas.

"I'm here!" Chica exclaimed as she came bouncing back. Her arms were full of paper and crayons that the Marionette had at the Prize Corner. She dashed over to the stage and dumped everything out. Kudley stopped crawling and looked at it, curious.

"What's all that fer, lass?" Foxy asked, glancing at all the things.

"I thought it would be nice if we could all color!" Chica said excitedly. "Since all the kids who normally come here do so, I thought it'd be nice if Kudley's drawings could join them on the wall, as well as ours! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Ahh, I like that! Good idea fer tha' wee lassie!" Foxy said. Then his ears drooped slightly. "Though I don't have tha' keenest eye fer drawing..."

"Neither do I, but it doesn't matter! What does matter is that we all have fun and that Kudley is happy," the chicken replied.

"Alright then. In that case, count me in!" Foxy exclaimed as he hopped up on the Show Stage. He sat down next to Kudley, who cooed happily at him. She liked hanging out with this red fox!

Chica then turned to Freddy. "Come on, Freddy, you want to join?" she asked.

The bear shook his head. He was fine staying right here.

Knowing such an answer was expected, Chica turned back to Kudley and Foxy. "Alright, guys, let's get coloring!" She took a few sheets and handed them to Kudley, as well as some crayons. "Here, sweetie. Draw whatever you want with this!" she said.

"Ah, ma-ga!" Kudley squealed as she took the crayons from Chica. She put one in her mouth, but then later removed it, not liking the taste. Glancing down at the papers scattered in front of her, Kudley reached down and started scribbling on it.

"There we go! That's it, Kudley!" Chica cheered happily. Grabbing a crayon herself, the chicken grabbed another sheet of paper and started drawing on it. Foxy also followed suit, though he had several crayons with him. Freddy merely watched from the sidelines, wondering what kind of drawings his friends would make.

A while later, Bonnie came back to join the crew. He had finally managed to get rid of the spit-up on his back, as well as the white powder that had settled into his fur. His crimson eyes glanced up and saw the crew (or most of the crew) up on the Show Stage, drawing and coloring. "Hey, whatcha up to?" he called out.

"Aye, we be drawin' with Kudley here!" Foxy replied, bent over his drawing. "Care to join us, matey?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in excitement. He loved to draw! "Oh, yes!" he said. "I'm coming!" With that, he raced over and went up on the stage with a huge leap that would make any bunny proud. Grabbing some crayons and paper, he laid down on his belly and started doodling.

* * *

A great while later, everyone was finished with their drawings.

"Alright, guys, ready to share what we've done?" Chica asked excitedly, holding up her paper to her chest.

Bonnie nodded eagerly, having his paper folded neatly. Foxy also nodded, having his own drawing rolled up like a treasure map. Kudley looked up from her drawing, her fingers in her mouth.

"Okay, here's mine!" Chica said, turning her paper around to show them. It consisted of a drawing of Chica herself, wielding a sword and shield...all in the form of pizza. "I'm the Pizza Warrior!" she said, laughing.

"Aye, not too shabby, lass, but mine's obviously better," Foxy said, grinning jokingly. He unrolled his drawing and showed it to all. This drawing showed Foxy fully-decked out in pirate gear, sailing in a large ship.

Bonnie looked closer and saw a dash of white and pink near the back. "Wait, what's that?" he asked.

"That there be Mangle. She's the lunch fer tha' sharks," Foxy replied, bursting out into laughter.

Chica rolled her eyes and swatted the fox on the arm. "Cut Mangle a break, will you?" she said, though there was a grin on her face. "You're so mean to her!"

"Not me fault. She ain't such a sweet angel herself," Foxy merely said, shrugging.

"Here's my drawing!" Bonnie said, unfolding his drawing. It showed a drawing of Bonnie rocking out on his beloved red guitar, with lots of music notes dancing around.

"Hey, that looks good, Bonnie!" Chica said, smiling. "Your guitar drawings are really improving!"

Bonnie beamed. "Th-Thanks, Chica," he said. Then he turned to Kudley. "What did you draw, Kudley!"

"Fa-mee!" Kudley replied as she held up her paper. It was mainly crude scribbles, but there was still details within. There were four blobs within the drawing: a yellow one, a purple one, and a red one. The last blob was a tiny one, all in blue.

Chica studied the drawing until she understood. "Oh! I get it!" she said, her feathers preening in excitement. "She drew _us!_ Look, guys!"

Foxy and Bonnie came closer. They, too, saw the distinction within the scribbles. "Well, I'll be darned. Tha' wee lassie really took a likin' to us, aye?" Foxy said, bearing a toothy grin.

"Aww!" Bonnie squealed. "Look, she even drew my guitar!" He pointed to a red scribble near the purple ones. "That's so cute!"

Chica kept looking at the drawing until she noticed that there was a blob missing. "Hey, where's Freddy?" she asked Kudley. "You didn't draw Freddy?"

Kudley merely looked back at her blankly. "Ba...?" she said in response.

Upon hearing his name, Freddy looked up. "Huh?"

"S-She didn't draw you..." Bonnie said awkwardly, turning towards the bear. "Unless that blue blob is you...but I think that's supposed to be her."

Freddy's expression remained neutral, although it was very clear in his eyes that he was upset by this. "It's alright," he said in a monotone. "She probably doesn't know me like she knows you."

Everyone was silent for a while, save for Kudley's babbling. They all felt bad that Freddy hadn't been included in Kudley's drawing. It wasn't her fault; it was probably just that the baby wasn't used to Freddy's quiet disposition and secludedness. It wasn't that she didn't like him...right?

* * *

The silence was soon broken when Bonnie suddenly jumped up. "Oh, goodness, what is that?" he exclaimed. He quickly clamped his paws over his nose.

Freddy, Chica and Foxy looked at him, confused, until they too caught the foul aroma lingering in the air. "Oh, man, that's not good!" Foxy said, plugging his nose. "What's makin' that smell...?"

Everyone slowly turned towards Kudley, who had put a crayon in her smiling mouth again. One glance at her puffy diaper and it was clear what was going on.

"She...she needs a diaper change..." Chica slowly said, having both hands over her beak. She looked over at the crew. "Do any of you know how to change a diaper?"

Everyone shook their heads. They had never seen the process before, since the moms always took the babies to the bathroom.

"This isn't good," Chica said, turning back to Kudley. "How are we gonna change her?"

"It can't be _that_ hard...can it?" Bonnie asked. "I mean...I've never seen it, but the moms never take a long time when they change their babies in the bathroom. They're always pretty fast."

"Yeah...it shouldn't be that difficult," Foxy agreed. "What's to it? Just take off tha' dirty one, wipe 'em clean, then powder 'em, then put on tha' new one. Simple!"

Chica nodded, though she wasn't so sure if it really was easy. "O-Okay...let's do this, then," she said. "We better do it now. I heard babies get diaper rash if they stay in the dirty ones too long, and I don't know how to treat a rash." She walked over and picked up Kudley, making sure to keep her at a distance. Bonnie grabbed a new diaper and what remained of the baby powder, as well as some wipes, then the four headed towards the restrooms.

Inside, Chica opened up the baby-changing station and gently lay Kudley on there, who kept on babbling happily, not having a care in the world. "Okay, uh...let's start this," she said awkwardly as she unfastened the tabs on Kudley's diaper.

All four animatronics recoiled as the diaper was opened. "Whoa, Nelly!" Foxy exclaimed. "I ain't smell a thing like that since me days with me ol' pirate crew!"

"Oh, calm down, Foxy. Mike won't be back for a few more hours, so we better get used to this," Chica retorted, although it took every ounce of her willpower not to plug up her beak. She quickly removed the dirty diaper and taped it shut, and threw it away in the trash can that Freddy had brought over.

"Here, I'll wipe her down," Bonnie offered. He came over and started cleaning Kudley with the wipes.

Freddy looked over and saw just how many wipes Bonnie was using at a time. "You're wasting the wipes, Bon," he noted.

"I-I don't care. I'm not getting soiled on again!" Bonnie dismissed as he continued wiping Kudley down. "As long as she's clean, I don't care how many we use!" As soon as Kudley was clean, Bonnie took the wipes and threw them away, shuddering slightly.

"I got tha' powder here," Foxy said. This time, he was more careful to not squeeze the bottle. Gently, he sprinkled powder over Kudley until he decided that it was enough. "Alright, I think that should do it, aye?"

"Okay, I'll put on the new -" Chica started to say until Freddy walked up, silencing her.

"No, I'll do it," the bear said. "You guys shouldn't have to do all the work."

"Oh...alright then," Chica said, handing him the new diaper. She knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. She cast a concerned glance at the others, who simply shrugged.

Freddy knew he wasn't going to enjoy this as soon as he grabbed the new diaper. He went over and gently took hold of Kudley's ankles and lifted her legs up. This really shook him up; he didn't like physical contact. He never knew how to handle it. And now he was here with a human baby, of all things. He knew they were really tiny and delicate, while he was large and strong. What if he somehow injured her? What if his grip was too tight?

He was so distraught by this that he actually let go of Kudley. Her legs went back down, and she looked up at him, confused. Why did he let go?

"Freddy, are you okay?" Chica said, nervous. "Your hands are shaking..."

Freddy took a deep breath. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't worry." He took hold of Kudley's ankles and lifted her legs up again. Before he could freak out again, he quickly slipped the new diaper under her, then proceeded to fasten the tabs around her waist securely.

"There, I think it's good -" Freddy started to say when something took hold of his hand, startling him. He looked down and saw that Kudley was gripping his index finger with her tiny hand. Her large brown eyes shone, and she smiled up at him.

"Feh!" Kudley chirped, little spit bubbles drooling out the side of her mouth. "Dee-bah!"

Freddy felt his heart melt at this. Did this mean that she _did_ like him...? Even as the stoic, silent bear he was, she still took a liking to him?

"Teddy!" Kudley squealed, pointing to him.

Behind him, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy exchanged excited whispers. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Freddy was actually bonding with Kudley!

The bear and the baby kept looking at other, wordless, until Kudley released her grip on his finger and yawned. She was tired now and wanted her nap.

"We should...we should put her down for a nap," Freddy said. He looked down at Kudley. His expression may have been neutral, but his blue eyes were shining happily.

* * *

Some time later, the main doors of the pizzeria opened, and Mike and Jeremy walked in. "We're back!" Mike called out, his arm wrapped around Jeremy's waist.

He looked around the place. Hmm, nothing was burned down. It seemed like the Fazbear gang had indeed survived babysitting his little cousin. The diaper bag and some of the things were still on the table where he last left it. But where were they?

"MIKEY!" a high-pitched voice called out.

Mike really had time to look up before the Marionette practically pounced on him. "Oh...!" he gasped. "Easy there, Mari! What's going on?"

Mari suddenly turned shy as she untangled herself from him. "Um...wind box, please?" she said, looking away in embarrassment. She held up the small purple box up to him.

Mike exhaled and nodded. "Oh, alright then," he said, willing his heart to calm down. He took the box and winded it, then handed it back to the little puppet. "There you go."

"Thank you!" Mari said happily as she grabbed her box and held it up to her ear, closing her eyes as she listened to the music.

"Hey, M-Mari, doesn't Freddy usually wind your b-box?" Jeremy asked, curious.

Mari nodded, looking back up. "Yes. But Freddybear and friends asleep now. No disturb."

"Ahh, okay. But where are they all right now?" Mike asked, snickering slightly at the mention of Mari's _endearing nickname_ for the large bear.

"Show Stage," Mari replied, pointing a skinny hand towards said location. "But no disturb. Everyone sleep."

"Don't worry, we won't wake 'em up," Mike assured, patting Mari on the head gently. Then he and Jeremy headed towards the Show Stage.

The two mean immediately stopped in their tracks, mouths agape, as they saw the animatronics on the stage. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all cuddling among one another, in one great sleeping pile. Behind them, Freddy sat in a chair mounted atop the stage, holding tiny Kudley in his furry arms. All around them, numerous books and drawings were scattered about.

It was the cutest thing any of them had seen.

"Oh, th-that's adorable!" Jeremy squealed as he hugged Mike. "They look so p-peaceful like that!"

Mike smiled as he nodded. He looked over at Freddy, who snuggled with Kudley. It was hard to see from this distance, but he was sure there was a small smile on the bear's face.

"Heh. I should have them babysit Kudley more often, huh?" he asked.

* * *

 **A/N: And as a second gift, I present to you this!**

 **babyabbiestar . deviantart art / Gift - Happy - Birthday - Kudley - 534930901**


End file.
